


Of stubborn generals

by GivemeanID



Series: Here comes the General [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark Ages, Battle, Intersex Male Omega, Labour, Multi, Omega Tobirama, Sassy Tobirama, badass tobirama, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama nodded, absent-mindedly taking off his pants and underwears, keeping only his large black tunic, which was covering him from neck to mid-thighs, his attention concentrated on the battlefield. Still keeping a close eye on him, Kentaro ordered clean blankets and boiled water to be fetched. He bet that somewhere in the Pure Lands, Butsuma was laughing his ass off.The asshole.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Here comes the General [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Of stubborn generals

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama is somewhere around 18 in this. It happens after part 2 but before all the other parts.

Tobirama gritted his teeth through yet another cramp and concentrated on the map in front of him. Not for the first time since the beginning of this battle, he cursed these Hagoromo fuckers to hell and back. Did they really have to attack the Senju border today ? Couldn't they have chosen another moment (like never, for instance) ? He was nine months pregnant, and couldn't go on the battlefield, which annoyed him to no end. At least, he had managed to convince Hashirama to let him inside the war-room, to oversee the ongoing battle.

He could sense his brother on the battlefield, raging, and Mito, dancing through the enemy ranks. Their forces were inferior in numbers (since the Hagoromo had rallied the Kurama to their side), but their rage allowed the Senju to compensate this disadvantage. Tobirama breathed through his nose and concentrated on the battlefield.

"A squadron of Hagoromo is trying to bypass our army by the east, to attack us from the rear," he said,"go warn Hashirama."

A messenger nodded, saluted and ran out of the room. Tobirama sensed him joining the battle quickly, and a minute later, a regiment of Senju soldier was going east to intercept their assailants. Tobirama smirked, but keened a second later when another cramp raked through him. He could feel the worried gaze of his uncle Kentaro on him. He looked at the old alpha and shook his head briefly, signifying everything was okay. His uncle didn't seemed convinced, but nodded.

For hours, Tobirama kept his attention on the battlefield, his awareness allowing the Senju to thwart all the Hagoromo and Kurama's attempts at surprising them and gaining the upper hand. He barely drank, and didn't eat at all, despite his uncle's attempts at making him do so.

It was becoming clear their adversaries, decimated, were becoming desperate and that it was only a matter of time before they would either flee or surrender, the former being more probable. Yet, Tobirama didn't want to drop his awareness, fearing a dirty trick.

But then, he felt a wetness dribbling between his legs. He raised a brow, surprised. At first, he believed he had peed himself. But then, he saw his belly ripple under the black fabric of his shirt and an excruciating cramp sawed him in half, making him stab his fingers in the wood of the desk so hard it cracked. He scowled.

Ah.

************

Kentaro saw his nephew curl into a ball, holding on to the desk like it was a lifeline, with a small moan. Feeling his heart surge into his throat, the old alpha ran next to the quivering omega and knelt next to him, putting a hand on his back to soothe the young man.

"Tobirama ? What is happening ? Are you okay ?"

His nephew looked at him with teary and steely wine red eyes, his fingers still tormenting the wood of the desk.

"Uncle," he said matter-of-factly, in an even tone,"I think I might have a problem."

Kentaro looked at him, and finally noticed the puddle of translucent liquid under the omega, as well as the rippling belly of his nephew. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. He jumped on his feet, helping the young omega straightening up.

"We need to get you to the doctor," he stated urgently, starting to pull his nephew to the entry of the tent.

But Tobirama freed himself gently and went back to the desk with the maps, under the stunned stares of the other occupants of the room.

"No," he just said.

"What ?! What do you mean, no ?!" Kentaro exploded, stressed to the extreme. His nephew was having a baby, dammit !

"I mean I'm staying here," Tobirama said petulantly, glaring at his uncle, like he was daring him to force him to leave.

"Your water broke ! Your baby is coming ! You need to see a doctor !"

"If you want me to see a doctor, go fetch one, because I'm not moving from here !"

Tobirama stared challengingly at his uncle, before folding in half with a cry when another contraction hit him. He inhaled sharply, before straightening up and looking at his uncle straight in the eye. Kentaro couldn't help but be impressed. Tobirama reminded him of his brother. Butsuma had delivered his first baby in a war-room too. The old alpha guessed it was running in the family.

"I am staying here," Tobirama growled,"and I am making us win this battle, even if my baby has apparently the worst timing in the world."

Kentaro stared, but he knew a loosing battle when he saw one. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

"Fine," he groaned. He turned to one of the guards, who was looking at Tobirama with an unholy mix of admiration, fear and lust. "Go fetch a doctor and a midwife," he said. The guard nodded and scurried out of the tent.

Tobirama huffed haughtily and turned back to the maps. Kentaro came next to him, feeling tired and too old for this shit.

"Let's take off your pants, nephew," he said," if you keep standing like that, gravity will make the process way quicker."

Tobirama nodded, absent-mindedly taking off his pants and underwears, keeping only his large black tunic, which was covering him from neck to mid-thighs, his attention concentrated on the battlefield. Still keeping a close eye on him, Kentaro ordered clean blankets and boiled water to be fetched. He bet that somewhere in the Pure Lands, Butsuma was laughing his ass off.

The asshole.

************

Tobirama had troubles concentrating his senses on the battlefield with the excruciating pain crucifying him. It felt like the bones of his pelvis had been filled with molted lava and then stabbed with icy needles. He could feel the amniotic liquid (and probably the blood too) dripping down his legs, and the head of his baby passing.

Mito had told him how fucking painful it was, but he was aware he might have underestimated how fucking painful it indeed was. He inhaled, opened his eyes and screamed, scaring the midwife shitless. On the other side of the desk, his uncle Kentaro sent him a very done stare. Tobirama flipped him the bird and the old alpha rolled his eyes.

Tobirama's tunic was sticking to his skin, soaken with swear, and his hair was sticking in every direction. He was feeling like he was in a sauna. His legs were shaking, and he had to support all of his weight on his arms, which were slammed against the desk and locked into position. Yet, he refused to back down, refused to go back to the castle like the doctor, and the midwife, and his uncle, and at least two guards had begged him to. The battle was ending, it was becoming clear it would be a crushing victory for the Senju, but the young omega didn't want to neglect any possibility nor detail.

He screamed again, and a guard hiccupped. Kentaro facepalmed.

"I see the head, Lord Senju !" the midwife cried,"PUSH !"

Roaring, Tobirama did so. It was funny, he could have sworn he had sensed arousal coming from at least three of the guards.

************

Hashirama and Mito were coming back from the battlefield, after making sure that all Hagorom and Kurama had either been killed or had fled far away from the Senju borders. Today's battle had been taxing, but the loss had been minimal and the victory overwhelming. As they joined the tent where Tobirama and the other officers were, Mito getting rid of the hood and the mask dissimulating her face, they were welcomed by Hashrama's uncle, Kentaro, who was looking exhausted and very blasé.

"Your brother," the old alpha said, glaring at Hashirama like it was somehow his fault,"is crazy and has no preservation instincts whatsoever."

He then left without another word. Hashirama looked at Mito, who looked back before shrugging. They entered the tent, to find Tobirama, sweaty, disheveled, half neked with the inside of his thighs maculated in blood, sprawled on a pile of cushions and what looked like guards' capes, and breastfeeding a newborn baby. Next to him, a midwife was washing her hands and looked at the Senju Lord with a done expression. The guards were blushing and pointedly not looking at the white omega, who smiled widely at his big brother.

"Hello Anija," he drawled, before cooing at the baby, a little girl, who had latched onto one of his nipples with a deadly intent.

"You delivered your baby in the war-room," Mito deadpanned, but there was an hint of amusement and glee in her voice.

She snorted and turned at Hashirama, who was looking shocked.

"Well at least, now, we know why your uncle was looking dead inside."

With a cry of joy, Hashirama jumped on his brother and his newborn daughter to crush them in a bear hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama and Mito share the White Demon personna (which confuse the hell out of the Senju's adversaries ^^)


End file.
